Horror of Ravenwood
by Ravenswald
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a Vampire by the name of Ravenwood, who lives within the Marvel Universe. He was first introduced in my Ms Marval fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Horror of Ravenwood_**

**Chapter 1 Vampire History 101**

"What do you know about Vampires?" Professor Richard Hindsight asked the assembled students at the George Town University class on the Supernatural. He stood about six foot two, brown eyes, black hair, thinning and shot with silver, moustache and goatee, also showing the passing of time. He was a tweed jacket, with the inevitable shoulder patches, a wool knit waist coat with a gold fob chain running from one pocket to the other. He had dark green corduroy pants and brown shoes.

The lecture theatre hushed as the professor walked in front them, limping slightly which explained the cane whose handle was in the shape of a bird of prey..

"You" He pointed at a freckled face boy with curly orange hair.

"Um They suck blood?" he replied, going red.

"They turn into bats," shouted a girl from further back.

"They can only come out at night."

"And they like burst into flames if sunlight touches them."

"They're sooo sexy." said a giggling blond which caused the rest of the class to break into laughter.

"They manipulate governments, businesses and treat humans as cattle." Came a female voice from the far back. Everyone went quite.

"Really?" the professor's obviously English background and accent came out. So Actually vampire society is a sort of Illumanati, manipulating us poor mortals from beyond the grave Miss?"

"Infanta, Carmilla Infanta," replied the woman. She was quite striking with long platinum blond hair and a beautiful although somewhat hard face.

"Carmilla, Interesting name for a student interested in vampires." The professor replied. "All interesting answers based on what you have learnt from movies, or," he looked up at Miss Infanta," Role Playing Games. But what is the truth?"

He limped back to the black board and reached up and pulled down a chart showing a timeline.

"From what has been pieced together by occultists and other worthies intent on learning the mysteries of the Supernatural Vampires began as nothing more than slaves. In the Pre-Cataclysmic Age when Atlantis was the greatest civilisation on Earth a small group circle of Atlantean Mystics discovered the indestructible parchments which had been left on Earth by the primeval Elder God Chthon. Those Mystics gathered the parchments together on the scroll that became known as the Darkhold, The Book of Sins. It was filled with arcane lore and dark magic and the Darkhold granted them power unimagined. They would have ruled the world, had they not made one tragic error." He paused and gave a quiet smile as he saw all the class enraptured, leaning forward intently, none more so than Miss Infanta.

"They used one of the spells found within the text and caused some of their enemies to rise from their graves to walk again …… as undead vampires! These first Darholders as they came to be called fancied that they could use their own slain foes as soldier-servants to enforce their plans of conquest. They believed that these vampires would be under their control. However, these vampires were more powerful than their would-be masters, slew them, and escaped Atlantis before the continent sank."

"Curiously first true vampire was not actually a foe of these sorcerers but one of their own, an Atlantean priest that was dying and saw this as an opportunity to gain eternal life, known only as Varnae. He became the Lord of the Vampires and he has been theorised that he may have even tricked his fellow Darkholders into making the vampires too powerful so that he, and he alone, would be able to rule them. Records from the Hyborean age indicate that Varnae clashed with Conan of Cimmeria before he became King of Aquilonia. Since then vampires and vampirism have been documented in all civilisations and cultures up until the modern era."

"What about Dracula?" The Professor visible inhaled and then exhaled in a long sigh.

"Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, more commonly known as Vlad Ţepeş or Impaler, was a three-time voivode of Wallachia, ruling mainly from 1456 to 1462.

Historically Vlad is best known for his resistance to the Ottoman Empire and its expansion and for the cruel punishments he imposed on his enemies, most notably by impalement, a rather curious method given his current reputation.

In the English-speaking world Vlad III is more commonly known for inspiring the name of the vampire in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula."

"But…" The young Lady who thought vampires were sexy raised her hand.

"No buts Miss Westenra. This Dracula is a fictional character. There has been no actual documented evidence of Dracula being a vampire. One can suppose that real vampires may have posed as him since the publication of the to take advantage of gullible young people."

"And do vampires still exist today?" Asked Miss Infanta.

"No. The original Darkhold -created vampires were wiped out years ago when a massive mystical wave swept around the world obliterating all vampires from existence. There are a few, chemically created or mutated beings that show vampire-like traits, such as Dr Michael Morbius, but the original vampires are extinct."

"But what about if a vampire came from another dimension?" Asked the freckled-faced boy at the front.

Professor Hindsight shook his head in mock sadness. "No, I'm sorry, my boy. The spell that was cast makes it impossible for a vampire to exist, even from another dimension. I was told that such an attempt was made by a modern day cult of Darkholders and that as soon as the vampire entered our plain of existence it disintegrated. Sorry Students, but vampires are now just the stuff of legends. Now that's enough for tonight. Next week we will be looking at werewolves and their role in the Green Peace Movement. Conservationists or eco-terrorists?"

There was a universal groan of disappointment around the room. The Professor smiled fatherly as the young men and women filed out noting with some amusement some rather suggestive glances from more than one young woman, and a young man as they left! Soon the room was empty, except for Miss Infanta, who rose from her seat and walked, with incredible grace, down the steps to the floor of the lecture hall.

"Yes Miss Infanta?" He cleared his throat. Her tight sweater and even tighter jeans showed off her dancer-like body to perfection and was quite distracting for the 50 year old English Professor. "I must admit I have not noticed you in my previous classes."

"I transferred in from Berkley this semester and I saw your class and I'd like to join." She moved her hips in a most tantalising way, almost dancing as she swayed to some unheard music. "Would you mind, Professor Sir?"

The Professor seemed entranced by the young woman's hypnotic movements. "Huh, mind? Oh no no of course not, Pleasure to have you."

" Excellent, maybe I can have some … private tutelage to get me up to speed." She actually twirled around, her platinum hair sparkling as she did."

"Tutelage …private….yes of course." The Professor mumbled, hypnotised by the woman in front of him. "You could come to my home. I have many books on the subject that could be of value."

" Great, let's go. On the way you can tell me all you know about vampires." Dansen Macabre* smiled contemptuously as the Professor picked up his black hat and battered briefcase and led her out of the lecture theatre. At this time of night there would be no one around, she thought to see her with the Professor. Oh so simple. And so fortunate. She had only been tasked with the job to hunt down vampires two days ago by The Hood and already she had found one of the leading scholarly notables on the subject of vampirism. She knew this Englishman had more information than he was letting on, possibly contacts in the mystical community, maybe even knowledge of vampire haunts. And once she had acquired all the information he had she would simply dispose of him. After all She couldn't chance having someone else finding the Professor and getting the same information. Any rewards were going to be hers and hers alone. She smiled, delighted at her plan. Whatever else, she felt certain she was about to learn a lot more about vampires.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the Marvel themes nor reference in this fanfic. Whyte Spyder is of ownership of FeralFemale. Ravenwood is my own character. Thank you for reading and please review.

* **Note:** Dansen Macabre is a member of the criminal Night Shift. She has the mystical ability to hypnotize or kill anyone who witnesses her dancing. She can also make herself undetectable by human senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER**

Dansen Macabre was surprised where the Professor lived. The warehouse he had his abode was in an old, now abandoned, industrial sector in the dock yard area of New York. The Professor explained to her that this had been his choice as he preferred somewhere that he could do his research in peace. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew that he was under her control she would have suspected a trap.

His residence was in the basement of the building, accessible only by the service elevator. Even though she felt she was in control, caution still had her activate her locator beacon, summoning the rest of the Night Shift. It never hurt to be careful, she thought as she followed the Professor into his apartment. It was Spartan in décor, a few bookshelves, a desk with a laptop on it, an old couch and a coffee table on which a TV sat.

"Now tell me what you know about vampires," she commanded as she sashayed in front of him.

"Yes my Lady," The Professor said, mesmerised by her lithe body that moved with almost fluid-like grace. "I've studied vampires all my life. I have traced them from their inception in Atlantis until their destruction by Dr Steven Strange when he cast the Montesi Spell through the body of the Lord of the Vampires. The spell went around the world, reducing every vampire of Atlantean origin to dust."

"That's not true. Vampires still exist. I met and fought the vampire Morbius only a year ago. Your lying." she grabbed the startled Professor and spat the words in his face.

"No my love. I tell the truth. Morbius is not a Atlantean Vampire. He is a creation of science, not sorcery!" He replied desperately. Dansen Macabre's eyes narrowed as she looked deeply into his eyes. She saw only truth in them. So compelling in their earnestness to make her believe his honesty. She released him and stepped back.

"Ok, explain." She began to dance again, this time starting a slow strip tease. "You don't mind if I get ….more comfortable, do you Professor?"

"No, no, no my Love. Please do what you want." The Professor said eagerly. "I will tell you everything I know." He paused as Dansen Macabre removed her sweat revealing that she wore an extremely tight white body suit beneath that left nothing to the imagination. He could see that she was excited and hurried on to please her.

"I am absolutely positive that the Atlantean Vampire has been wiped out. However," He hurried on as the woman dancing seductively before him paused as her graceful fingers of her right hand fluttered over the zipper of her jeans while her left slid over her firm, uplifted breasts, her fingers alternately flicking the erect nipple and then squeezing her left breast delicately. The Professor seemed unable to breath as he gabbled on.

"However I believe there are a race of scientifically created vampires and that they are based on the work of the Greek Nobel Prize-winning biochemist, Dr Michael Morbius, who had attempted to cure himself of a rare blood disease with an experimental treatment involving vampire bats and electroshock therapy. However, he instead became afflicted with a far worse condition that mimicked the powers and blood-thirst of legendary vampirism. Morbius now had to digest blood in order to survive and had a strong aversion to light. He gained the ability to fly, as well as superhuman strength, speed, and healing abilities. His appearance became hideous—his canine teeth extended into fangs, his nose flattened to appear more like a bat's, and his skin became chalk-white. He also gained the ability to turn others into similar "living vampires" by biting them."

"I've met Morbius and that explains why he survived but how do explain the sightings of Dracula since this cataclysm?" She purred, as she slowly drew down the zipper of her jeans then slipped the fingers of both hands and began to ever so slowly slide the tight jeans down her firm buttocks. She gave her but a little wiggle.

"I believe someone cloned Dracula. This clone was called Bloodstorm. Bloodstorm was a genetically engineered clone of Dracula created by the terrorist organization HYDRA's Department of Occult Armaments or DOA. Hydra I believe has developed Morbius's treatment to create what the first Darkholders were trying to do. Create an army of vampires obedient to their will." The Professor eagerly said as she watched her slowly slide her jeans down her long legs. She sat down on the couch, sliding off her boots then her jeans. Her white jump suit was so sheer it was if she was now naked.

"And the invasion of Britain?" She purred as she ran a hand down her throat, bending her head back as she cupped and caressed her breasts, her belly, and then down between her legs. She showed her flexibility as she spread her legs to almost 180 degrees apart even as she moved her fingers between them.

"My research has led me to believe the Demon Lilith, released by MI13 in their effort to combat the Skrull Invasion, acquired the Dracula clone and the Hydra Vampire Army and, with the assistance of the cursed pirate Captain Fate, attempted an invasion. This I believe is what the Cabal were dealing with. I believe Lilith assumed that even this powerful body would be reticent to make an alliance with a Demoness."

"You know about the Cabal?" Dansen Macabre rose quickly and spun toward him, her hair flying free. Two black streaks appeared in the otherwise pure platinum blonde hair. And, as she twirled, a black ribbon suddenly appeared to wrap around her, moving sensuously around her body.

"Yes, while I was investigating the supposed Dracula occurrences sense the Montesi incident I was able to access highly classified reports inside MI13 which indicated that a Cabal of a number of extremely powerful individuals had been formed. Director Norman Osborn, Dr Doom, Prince Namor, the criminal mastermind The Hood, and the mutant, Emma Frost."

"What can you tell me about these vampires." she continued to dance around him.

"Yes of course my Love. The Hydra pseudo-vampire, does not possess all the powers of an actual vampire, nor are they subject to all the traditional limitations and weaknesses thereof. They possess a variety of superhuman powers, some of which are similar to Atlantean vampires. Due to their vampire-like condition, they are forced to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to sustain their life and vitality. How much blood they require and how often they must feed I have as yet not been able to establish. However, these pseudo-vampires do not possess any of the mystical vulnerabilities that Atlantean vampires are subject to, such as garlic, holy water, crucifix, or silver. They do have a strong aversion to sunlight, thanks to their photo-sensitive skin which prevents any protection from major sun burn, in contrast to "true" vampires that are incinerated by it. Pseudo-vampires also lack the shape shifting and weather control powers of Atlantean vampires, and the ability to control animals. Like "true" vampires, these creatures do possess the ability to hypnotize beings of lesser willpower and bring them under their control, which can only be resisted by those possessing an extremely strong will. They also have the ability to "morph" their body to fit through small spaces, like a mouse.

The Hydra pseudo-vampire possess an accelerated healing factor and can recover from mild to moderate injuries at a rate beyond that of ordinary humans. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by someone like the mutant Wolverine, I have had reports that these pseudo-vampires have proven able to heal from multiple gunshot wounds in less than an hour. More severe injuries, such as broken bones or severe burns, might take several days to heal, but a report I acquired from MI13 noted that once a pseudo-vampire was shown to take minutes to heal even though it left him as a near-mindless creature who had to feed to replenish the energy that was used to do so. He is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs."

"They cut him into pieces? "

"Yes."

"Do you have all this research saved or is it n your head?" She purred as she spun so that she was back in front of the mesmerised doctor.

"All my work is saved onto that laptop, My Love." The Professor beamed. "The password is "Montague1Summers2. Everything I have learnt over the past thirty years is on that computer."

"Excellent. Then you are no further use to me." She began to dance in a new way. "My real name is Dansen Macabre. I am a servant of the Goddess Kali. I have been granted the power by my Goddess to hypnotize or even kill anyone who witnesses my dancing. And you, my dear Professor, have now outlived your usefulness." Her dance became more frenetic, and erotic. The Professor suddenly gasped, clutching his chest and bent over. By bye Professor. I promise I will make good use of your research." She stopped dancing and walked across to the desk where Professor's laptop was.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I need that research."

Dansen Macabre turned around in surprise, just in time to see the pale, blood red-eyed Professor leaping toward her. "Oh and I'm not human," he snarled as he tackled her.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Horror of Ravenwood **

**Chapter 3 – Working the Night Shift**

I do love it when a plan comes together.

I had known that, after my last invasion of the Avengers Tower, Osborn would send someone after me. It had been simplicity itself to control the Dean of History at Georgetown University to believe I was a visiting Professor from Oxford here at his invitation. A simple glamour spell to age me and then it had simply been a question of waiting to see who would take the bait.

I will admit I had enjoyed Dansen Macabre's little display. What? I may be Undead but I am not DEAD! She had been so confident in her powers. I had even stopped bothering to try and breath because she was so confident that she had me ensorcelled. But all good things must come to an end and the murderous minx had proven she did not deserve to be treated like a lady.

My leap took me crashing into Dansen Macabre, knocking her to the ground. However, even completely surprised, her incredible combat reflexes allowed her to react, driving her right knee into my ribs, breaking two. I repaid the favour by sinking my fangs into her neck.

"No! You cannot…My body…aa temple to Kali ..I will not be sullied I..I oh OH!" Dansen's desperate struggles of anger and fear rapidly turned to writhing in passion as I pumped vampiric ichor into her as I drank from her wound. I expected sweet blood and tasted offal.

"Faugh!" I spat out the disgusting tainted sludge that flowed in her veins. "You're a zombie! Hardly a temple to Kali now." She did not respond as, still enraptured by the power of my ichor, Dansen's movements beneath me became more urgent, bucking against me as she approached her peak. I sat up in revulsion. I had not planned on this.

"Get the fuck away from her!" A spade hit me in the chest, lifting me up and away from Dansen, carrying me across the room. I rolled and landed on my feet.

"Didn't your parents tell you it was rude to interrupt someone while he was eating?" I demanded as I stared at the three new arrivals. "So I pulled the Night Shift, did I?"

"More like the Graveyard Shift, Bub?" Said the man carrying the shovel. His appearance was more like what I expected a zombie to look like. Greenish-blue decaying skin, two holes where his nose should be, lips peeled back to reveal rotted teeth and wearing tattered clothes.

"And you are?" I asked as I warily manoeuvred my desk between them and myself .

"I'm the Digger and I'm going to bury yah." He snarled.

"Couldn't think up something original eh?" I scoffed. "The Digger. That's all? My dear Fellow you have no imagination. Why not the Shovel or worst still the Trowel?" I began to laugh. "And who, pray tell, are your companions?"

"I am Tatterdemalion." Said the shabbily dressed man, his face hidden by a large hat and scarf. "Do you realise that you are being manipulated by the Greys of Planet Alpha 531. You must resist. I can help you. I will open your skull to let in new possibilities."

"Really. I pass if you don't mind. Tatterdemalion eh? Well your clothes certainly fit your description but really 'Ragged Tramp' you are hardly going to instil fear with a name like that." I quipped still chuckling. "And the gentleman in white with …Odds Bodkins, let me guess he's the Needle." I broke into a roar of laughter as I caught sight of the 3 foot metal needle in his hand.

"Hey!" Growled the Digger. "You makin fun of us?"

"Why yes, I believe I am." I wiped a bloody tear from my eye as my laughter subsided. "I've seen scarier clowns than you lot." I continued to chuckle.

I seemed to have annoyed these gentlemen somewhat as the Needle hurled his namesake weapon into my chest. I looked down at it before plucking it out. "And this was going to do exactly what?" The Needle's weapon was attached to a line which he tried to yank however with only human, or I presumed, zombie strength he did not even budge me. I then flexed my muscles and yanked the weapon myself. The Needle sailed through the air towards me, smashing into my fist and crumply to the ground, his head now at an angle of 90 degrees to what it should have been.

The Digger was next charging me with his spade over his head. I reached under my desk and withdrew my katana. Drawing it I first blocked the Digger's clumsy blow then sliced off his right arm. "Ever see Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" I said as I swayed back from the Digger's left handed swing before slicing that arm off as well. "You sir are no Black Knight but the comedy still remains," as I then chopped off both legs. "Next!" I turned on Tatterdemalion whose hands began to glow a sickly green.

"SLAMM!" I was hit hard from behind and it was my turn to go sailing across the desk. "That will teach you to soil the body of one who is a temple to Kali," screeched Dansen Macabre. Obviously vampiric ichor did not work long on a half zombie!"

"Trust me Deary." I said getting to my feet. "From the taste of you, there is nothing left to soil!"

"I am the will of Kali, the Black One, and she wishes you to suffer universal pain and agony for your sacrilege. Now Tatterdemalion!" I was so distracted I didn't notice the ragged man leap on me, his glowing burning my flesh as they touched. Snarling I lashed out with my fist, smashing him back into the wall with a crunch of bone. That left me open to Dansen Macabre who leapt forward and struck me with her bare foot, knocking my head back. I staggered back, then ducked as she tried another slashing attack with her legs.

"Enough! I snarled and began to cut and slash with my katana at the pale villainess before me. She may have been mad but she did know how to dance. However her skill was still not much above that of a mortal and mine was powered by the supernatural. It took only one too many high kicks and I swayed back then slashed forward and took her leg of at the knee. I then spun low slicing the other leg off at the foot. As she fell to the ground I contemplated the wreckage that had been the Night Shift. Dansen Macabre howled at me , unable to stand. The Digger was a simply a torso with a head and also informing me of how low my parentage was. Tatterdemalion seemed to be having a problem with his head, namely that the back of it was pierced by a wall hook and was unable to get it out of his skull. Finally the needle's head was flopping all over the place making it impossible for him to stand.

"Zombies." I shook my head. "Rather a pathetic bunch for such an important mission."

"Which is why The Hood sent me to tag along." Came a voice from behind. I turned to find the young dark head girl in white who I had encountered a week ago in the Avengers Tower. She was standing by my desk with my laptop under my arm. She looked pale and was obviously trying to not acknowledge the carnage that surrounded her. She pointed her hand and I felt a massive concussion of force slam me back against the wall.

"The names Whyte Spyder, thanks for the info." She patted the laptop. We both glanced to where the service elevator suddenly began to rise. "Ah, that will be The Hood's team. I'll take this, have fun." The cheeky minx then blew me a kiss and disappeared. A teleporter. My, my, the young lady did have a bag of tricks underneath that cloak of hers. And she had even kept to her own obvious fear in check to be cheeky. I was really beginning to like the girl. I was almost sorry my glamour spell had made me unrecognisable to her. Maybe later. For now I had to leave before the Hood's cavalry arrived.

"Well I hate to cut and run, by maybe all The Hood's Horses and all the Hoods men will put the Night Shift back together again." I bowed to the chorus of curses and walked over to the couch and pushed it to the side, revealing a manhole cover. I lifted it up and, as the elevator began its descent I climbed down the hole, pulling the cover back over as I made my escape.

As I made my way quickly along the sewer tunnel I considered my options. If I was going to get the laptop back I was going to need some help. And whom better to obtain that help than the originators of the whole pseudo-vampire project. The Hood was about to have a visit from HYDRA.

_To be continued_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Plots, Plans and Punishments**

_An unidentified location._

"Is it done?" a raspy, inhuman voice queried.

"It is My Lord. The package has been delivered." Replied another, deeply deferential.

"And the messenger?"

"He survived and is awaiting your pleasure, My Lord."

"Pity. Still, maybe we can set him a new task that is both beneficial and terminal." The raspy voice mused. "Keep me informed. And bring me two girls. I am feeling hungry."

"As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

_The Hood's Hideout, Hell's Kitchen, N.Y.C._

"What's the prognosis?" The Hood asked, staring out the window on to the flicking lights of New York.

"This has incredible possibilities. We could build an army. So much better than the zombie virus. Um not that was a bad idea Boss." Centurius hurriedly concluded.

"Dr Demonicus do you agree?"

"Yes, it is all very…fascinating. Are we sure the information of this laptop is genuine?"

"That remains to be seen. But if they are, can you duplicate them." The Hood replied.

"Well, if these are really Hydra's Department of Occult Armament's files I'd say we either need access to their lab or at the least one of their pseudo-vampires? Without at least a specimen to start with we couldn't begin."

"Yeh, that's what I thought." The Hood turned, annoyance in his voice. "Bring her in."

The Whyte Spyder entered flanked by two of The Hood's muscle. Despite her recent success in obtaining the laptop she still felt uneasy though she didn't know why. At least she wasn't out hunting for the Stark's Child. She stared at the men in front of her. Why did she have a sudden feeling of déjà vu? Only a night ago she had been standing in front of Osborn, Loki and the Taskmaster and here she was in front of another trio of males. Dr Demonicus and Centurius both towered over her own diminutive form but it was the man standing near the window, short, slight of frame that scared and revolted her the most. The Hood, her new Boss.

"Ah Miss Spyder. You honour us with your presence." The Hood walked slowly toward her, spitting on his fingers. "Isn't that right men?"

"Yes, most honoured." Dr Demonicus drawled. Centurius just leered and nodded, his eyes focusing on her generous chest.

God, Eliza thought, I'm going to need a bath after this. Why am I here? Her uneasy feeling grew and she suddenly felt very nervous.

"And oh soo clever how you got the information, wasn't she? Of course," The Hood was now standing in front of her and raised his hand to her face. Eliza flinched but the expected blow didn't come. The Hood simple ran his spittle covered fingers over her face, smearing the make up to reveal the bruises hidden beneath.

"You did leave the Night Shift to be chopped up into little pieces and," The Hood moved his left hand down to her low lip and gripped it painfully where it had been recently split by the Iron Patriot's glove. Eliza moaned in pain. "You failed to capture the vampire, didn't you Little Miss Hotshot!" She hadn't noticed his right arm draw back and so was unprepared as his fist sank into her solar plexus. She doubled over and fell to the ground coughing, her lip bleeding again as it was pulled from The Hood's fingers.

"I …got …..the …inform ….ation." Eliza was able to gasp out. She cried out as The Hood kicked her in the groin.

"And if you had grabbed the vampire and teleported him into one of the prepared holding cells we would have got him as well as the information. You…didn't….think…..did….you." He punctuated each word with another kick.

He turned and left her crying on the floor, curled up in a foetal position. "You know how much effort I am going to have to do to put the Night Shift back together? And what do I have to show for it. Some computer files that help me not a bit." He spat at the shuddering girl. "I was told you were useful if naïve. A leader of the Thunderbolts I think you told me yourself. And look at you, grovelling on the floor, crying like the useless, weak girl you are."

"You know, if you have no use for her," Dr Demonicus stepped forward looking down clinically at the weapon girl. "I am in need of a fresh test female for my new breeding program. And as she is a mutant the creature's offspring could prove most valuable." Through the pain Eliza looked up in horror at the prospect of being mated to one of Demonicus' monstrous hybrids. The Hood seemed to consider the offer seriously while enjoying the girl's obvious terror.

"No, sorry Doctor but she is Loki's plaything, although I will put your suggestion to Osborn. If she fails again I think I can promise you that he will reconsider his offer and give her to you." The Hood bent down and grabbed the girl's hair, painfully lifting her up until they were face to face. "Understand, fail again and I give you to Demonicus' boy." Eliza tried to nod. "Good. Now as you have failed me here I am sending you off to find the Stark's Child, NO dispute this time, understand?" He released her hair, dropping her back to the ground. Eliza nodded, sobbing and defeated.

"Get this rubbish out of here." The two brawny men advanced and picked Whyte Spyder up and dragged her out of the room.

"So does the notes indicate where Hydra's Bloodstorm Lab is?" The Hood asked.

"The original lab was destroyed by the Nightstalkers but the research this vampire guy was doing seems to indicate a second lab has been built by a new D.O.A. somewhere on the coast in New England." He ran a search on the laptop. Here, at a place called Innsmouth."

"Excellent I'll send in the Ghost to do a reconnoitre and if this proves to be legit we'll hit it with everything we have."

* * *

_HYDRA Central Command, Location Unknown_

A man entered the inner sanctum of the criminal organisation HYDRA. He halted exactly 10 feet from a large desk and waited respectfully. Behind the desk a man sat, his back to the entrance surveying a massive bank of screens which showed World News, charts and locations where the cameras were obviously hidden to those being televised.

"Yes?" came the voice of a man hidden behind the chair.

"Sir, our agent within the criminal Hood's organisation has just reported in." The Director of Counter-Intelligence for HYDRA resplendent in his green uniform stood at attention before the Supreme Hydra. Both men had their heads hidden behind a close fitting cowls that revealed only their lower faces. "The Hood has found our Bloodstorm II Lab."

The Supreme Hydra s chair swivelled to reveal a man in a more rich version of the Hydra uniform, his bearded chin jutting out to indicate his annoyance.

"How was this information acquired?"

"The Hood has been tasked by Director Norman Osborn of H.A.M.M.E.R. to track down an intruder who has broken into the Avenger's Tower in New York on two separate occasions. Our informatives in H.A.M.M.E.R. have confirmed that it was a vampire."

"One of ours?" The Supreme Hydra queried as he simultaneously punched information onto his keyboard.

"That is what is now being believed. It is possible it is Bloodstorm Mark I. Its death was never 100% confirmed." Replied the Director. "However whatever the source, the D.O.A.'s new facility is about to be discovered. The Hood has sent the Ghost to find out and we do not have the proper defences to stop one such as him. I recommend immediate evacuation of everything that can be moved and destroy what remains."

"Damn, we cannot move any of the vats in such a short time. Prepare a submarine and a detachment of troops. I will instruct the Director of the D.O.A. what is happening and have him start the evacuation while preparing to defend the facility."

"As you command, Sir." The Director went to attention then spun around and marched out.

"The Hood will discover that HYDRA knows how to defend its own!" snarled the Supreme HYDRA. "And it repays those who dare to assault it."

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – PLANS, MORE PLANS AND MILITARY INTELLIGENCE**

_An unidentified location._

"What is the situation, my servant?" a raspy, inhuman voice queried.

"My Lord. The messenger is preparing to lead the Bloodpack to the appointed spot to await the Hood's assault." Replied another, deeply deferential.

"And do the Bloodpack understand their mission. All of it?"

"Yes My Lord, they do."

"Excellent." The raspy voice mused. "Keep me informed. And bring me a new born. I find I hunger for a sweet meat."

"As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

_The Hood's Hideout, Hell's Kitchen, N.Y.C._

"What do you mean, The Ghost is unavailable?" The Hood demanded.

"He's on some mission for Director Osborn, Boss." The Mandril replied, trying not to cringe. "That lady who seconds for the Goblin , uh Ms. Hand, said it was too important."

"Damn MZ Hand and Damn Osborn." The Hand fumed. The Ghost had been the perfect choice to infiltrate and scout around the Hydra base, maybe even have found and taken a DNA sample. Now he would have to be more direct And that was a problem.

"Ah Boss, I been wondering." Centurius asked. "Ain't Hydra and Osborn allies?"

'Which was why,"The Hand said testily. "I had planned to have the Ghost nip in and steal what you and Demonicus need rather than a full on assault. The Ghost could be in and out without them even knowing." Robbins swore, he had no one in his organisation that could make a stealthy breakin and breakout. As Centurius sid, technically Hydra was an ally of Osborn's and therefore off limits. Of course!

"Mandrill, Get me Madame Masque."

* * *

_The Next night, Innsmouth, New England_

"Do vampires dream of undead sheep?" I asked my team. They looked at me uncomprehendingly. "Never mind., keep an eye out." My associates were the Bloodpack, a Team of highly trained vampire warriors. Sadly they had not been recruited for their verbal repartee or sense of humours. Henry was ex-special forces, court-martialled for conduct unbecoming an officer. Chuck was an ex-marine who just enjoyed killing (and had seemed unable to stop when he got back from overseas). The third was an ex-contract killer for the Maggia. Louisa, very stealthy, very deadly. All three had been found and turned into vampires and all loyal to the Vampire Nation. They, and others like them had then been honed into a supreme fighting force dedicated to combat the enemies of the Vampire Nation such as the Vampire-Hunter Blade. We were all dressed in black special forces outfits, equiped with the most modern weaponry and Ceramic Body Armour protecting our necks down to our waists as well as legs and arms. Ceramic made Kevlar look like cardboard in comparison. Blade's continually sophisticated weapons had caused the Vampire Nation to go high-tech.

Henry crawled up to me as I looked out from the cliff across the mist covered bay at the island. "Is it tonight, Sir?" We had been waiting here two nights already. The Hood had been slower than I had expected.

I closed my eyes and reached out. A vampire who bites a mortal and leaves some of his blood in his prey can listen to the prey's thoughts, even hear and see what they do.

However my mind wasn't focussed completely on the task at hand and so my thoughts first touch a familiar yet wrong mind. She was far away, Mid –West. Annoyed with herself and coldly angry. People had been murdered, a name of a beloved had been tarnished and an old and vicious enemy was behind it. The last piece in the life of Carol Danvers was about to be resolved. I suddenly wished I was there beside her but, with regret, could only send my silent support and strength. This was her mission and hers alone. I moved on trying to focus.

However thoughts of one gorgeous blonde Ms. Marvel led me to the other. She too was somewhere out West and also angry although her thoughts blamed everyone else for her difficulties. There was the hatred, contempt and under it all the fear that I had sensed from Karla Soffen at our last meetings. The woman would never learn. I could feel her hatred of all the heroes she envied. A hatred and fear of the Lord of Asgard and contempt for most of her fellow Avengers, especially for her supposed leader.

I sent her nagging doubts about Osborn's leadership and her eventual disgrace and retribution. I smiled. It couldn't hurt.

I travelled on, trying desperately to focus on the lady in white. Again I was distracted and touched the young mind of the Whyte Spyder. She had been much in my mind this past week. I had felt the beatings she had suffered at the not so tender mercies of first Osborn and then the Hand. My initial feelings of mild attraction and amusement at her cheeky ways had grown to sympathy. She was not evil like those she now found herself with. She had made ill choices, like most young people and she was now paying for them. Maybe I would try and help this one if I could. And it could be done in the name of further damaging the Hand. Ah rationalisation is such a wonderful thing. Concentrating I sent forward thoughts of confidence, determination and the desire to survive until a way out of the pit the Ms Eliza Whyte now found herself in could be discovered.

But back to the task at hand. I concentrated harder. There! Finally. A mind so dark and twisted that it made even the sociopathic thoughts of Soffen seem like a clear lake. Dansen Macabre, like the rest of her Night Shift band of undead was mad. She had been unhinged when she had been a living servant of the blood goddess Kali and was now virtually insane since her brutal death and resurrection by the magics of the Hand. She could still operate but her desire to kill, main and above all inflict pain, was upper most in her mind. Still her single mindedness made it fairly easy, once I had penetrated the blackness of her being, to control. Especially for a vampire mage as accomplished as myself. I slide my being into hers and looked out through eyes not my own.

* * *

_Dr Demonicus' Submarine – Innsmouth Trench_

Dansen Macabre stiffened, her eyes going wide. She opened her mouth to cry out then subsided, her eyes blinking rapidly. She turned to her team mates of the Night Shift, The Digger, Needle and Tatterdemalion.

"I'm going up to see The Hand and find out how long before the attack," She said, leaving her cohorts and seeking the bridge.

She found the Hand talking to Dr Demonicus.

"She's late. You are certain she would do this? Osborn is not going to be happy as it is." Dr Demonicus asked Robbins.

"She'll be there and she'll shut down the Hydra's defences," reassured the Hand. "And don't worry about Osborn. Once he learns that Hydra has been hiding This from him that alliance will be over. Ah Dansen, you have arrived just in time. Interested in a little swim?"

"As long as it means spilling blood for my Goddess Kali, I am always ready." Her blood lust rose up,

"Absolutely …..you……gate……destroy……..field………port………oops.

"Damn!" I swore as the connection was lost. Dansen Macabre's mind had solidified around images of pain and death and I had been unable to maintain my control.

"Sir." Henry I glanced at him then up to the foggy night sky where he pointed. The muffled sound of a helicopter could be heard clearly by my vampire hearing.

"They have Madame Masque and Maggia helping them. I glanced at Henry then back up at the sky. "What do you think, a Trojan?"

"If Masque is involved that's what I would do," replied the ex-Special Service operative.

"And The Night Shift have just been ordered to attack from beneath with Demonicus' Submarine making certain that no one escapes by sea." I closed my eyes and thought on what The Hand was planning. The Question was, how well prepared was Hydra? "Bloodpack, its time for a little swim."

_To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – BLOOD, FIRE AND TEARS**

_Island off the coast of Innsmouth, New England_

The fog covered the island in a thick blanket of grey. Even the radar that was sited in the lighthouse, the only structure present on this dismal rock, could make little detail, so thick was the fog. Which was perfect for the silent figure that crept out of the light keeper's house and headed to the lighthouse itself. The figure, heavily bundled up to defy the cold entered. The ground floor had a small table, a cooker and a TV. To the right of the front door was the stairs leading up to the light. At the table were two men playing cards. Both were dressed in the green and gold of Hydra operatives.

One turned to the new arrival. "Don't tell me you forgot to get the beer? How can we do shooters without Buds?"

"How about this?" the new arrival said as he withdrew a silenced automatic from his coat and shot both men in the head. He quickly divested his coat revealing a Hydra Uniform just like theirs. He calmly walked up the stairs to the 1st landing, shooting the man operating the radar in the back. He moved on to the roof where he eliminated the guard by simply flicking him over the rail and letting him fall to his death. He pulled back his sleave to talk into the wrist communicator. "The dogs have been put down. Come." He then quickly descended to the 1st level and activated both the homing beacon and the landing lights on the helipad.

* * *

_Sea Cave, Island off the coast of Innsmouth, New England_

A submarine was docked at a wharf in the underground cavern under the island. Hydra had established this base back in the 30s as an advance U-Boat base for the Nazis. Since World War II Hydra had continued to improve this hidden base for smuggling, weapons tests in the nearby Innsmouth Trench and more recently the new base of the DOA (Department of Occult Armaments). The dock had been a hive of activity since the sub had arrived four hours before. Specimens, computers, tanks containing humanoid creatures and other equipment were being carefully loaded on board. However the process had taken too long and the Hydra personnel knew it.

"Move it! We're behind schedule." The Hydra Security Chief yelled. He turned to a trench coated bald man and apologised. "I'm sorry sir we will make up the time. I promise."

Captain Azazel, the new commander of the D.O.A. smiled quietly. "Keep up the good work, Time is on our side." Suddenly there was a disturbance amongst the men moving equipment from the base to the submarine.

'Sir, we've lost contact with the lighthouse," one of his security staff rushed up and informed the two men. "The cameras are all down as well."

"Well send a team, Two teams." The Security Chief looked to Azazel who simply nodded and began to quietly hum to himself. "And activate the alarm. Assume we are about to be attacked. Extreme force is authorised."

"Excellent Chief." Azazel said. "I'll be in the main lab." He turned and walked away and began to hum. "Mm hm h hm is on my side, yes it is."

The Chief frowned, perplexed at his leader's strange calm", then turned on his men. "I'll be back in 15. MOVE IT!"

As the Hydra security officer rushed off he did not notice the appearance at the dark, far wall of the cavern four heads pop up out of the water.

Dansen Macabre licked her dead lips in anticipation as she instructed The Digger and Tatterdemalion to follow her while The Needle was to get ready his signature weapon. The three ducked under the water and travel toward the dock.

On the dock one of the Hydra guards suddenly caught movement and turned. He frowned, staring out across the cavern toward the far wall. An indistinct white shape could just be made out. The he saw a glint, a flash and he opened his mouth to call a warning. The cry died in his throat as a three foot long needle speared the guard through his eye and then was yanked back out by the line attached to the end. The guard toppled forward into the water. No one noticed the guard fall and the splash noise was lost in the bangs, curses and other noises as the Hydra personnel hurried to load the submarine.

However they did notice as three costumed people rose for the black waters and attacked them. Dansen Macabre, almost naked in her skin tight white lycra body suit spun and danced, killing men with a blow from her feet or hands. The Digger was even more brutal, decapitating or gutting Hydra staff brutally with his shovel. Tatterdemalion was probably the least prolific killer but the most painful as he grasped men's heads in his glowing green hands and literally melted their flesh. Lastly The Needle arrived and began stabbing in and out of the disorganised men. Gun shots rang out but any that found their marks did little but put holes in the undead bodies of the Night Shift. Soon these was nothing but dead, either on the wharf or in the submarine. Dansen Macabre raised her communicator to her lips. "Kali has drunk from the fountain and engorged herself. She will look elsewhere to quench her thirst. The Night Shift followed the blood splattered woman into the base. Death had come to the Hydra Island.

* * *

The Helicopter, a large Chinook transport, landed just as the two security teams accompanied by two robot Dreadnoughts exited from the hidden entrance to the Hydra Base. The main doors on the side of the large helicopter opened to reveal two dragons breath Gatling guns which unleashed their high explosive rounds into the Hydra Teams. They barely were able to cry out before they were torn to bloody pieces. The Dreadnoughts lumbered forward, without a command they did not attempt to fire on the helicopter. The Gatling Guns had two ammo bays, one for anti-personnel, the other armour piecing. At the command the Gatling Guns changed loads and unleashed a 1000 rounds of armour piercing destruction that turned the two robots into metallic Swiss cheese. The Guns went silent and the back of the helicopter opened to allow The Hood's followers to charge out. The Mandril lifted his communicator. "Top entrance taken. We going in." Joined by the Spymaster who had eliminated the Lighthouse Guards he followed the men down into the

* * *

Using the cover provided by the fog Henry slipped undetected around the other side of the large Helicopter. Four men, two on the Gatling Guns, one pilot and one at the cargo bay were on guard. Unfortunately they were looking toward the entrance so didn't notice the vampires arrival until he had shot he two men manning the Gatling Guns. The fast swim had wetted his appetite so he drank deeply of the pilot and the other guard. He then placed C4 and a timer of 15 minutes under the helicopter.

"Nighthawk has secured the flying carpet." Henry said over his communicator. He waited. Then. "Seahawk has secured the Neptune's chariot."

Suddenly he heard the chatter of gunfire and the screams of men in pain. Slowly entering the tunnel the gunfire continued then two explosions and silence. Cautiously he continued until we found a pile of men, lying dead and further down the corridor two smoking sponsons from which hung to wrecked robot machine guns. The Mandril lay against the wall bullet wounds in his leg, arm and shoulders as well a deep and bloody graze on his head. I knelt beside him

"What happened?" he asked. The ape man opened his eyes and I caught them with my own.

"Ambushed…..men dead…Spymaster blasted …guns…went on." He gasped then fainted. Henry found a smoking Dreadnought, then a squad of Hydra Soldiers, showing the deadliness of the Spymaster. He exited the tunnel out onto a walk way which looked over a large open area. The circular room was surrounded by large clear cylinders, each containing a humanoid figure. Strangely the room was empty except for a man dressed in a combat suit of blue and yellow. The Spymaster. He crouched down as another door open and the Night Shift entered, their battered bodies bespoke of hard combat to reach the room. Dansen Macabre activated her communicator. "We have reached the Bloodstorm birthing tubes." Suddenly a area in front of the Night Shift began to shimmer and glow and then The Hood and Demonicus' soldiers appeared.

He surveyed the area. "Well done. The birthing tubes seem to be all intact. Where is the Mandril and his men?"

"Dead or dying. Hydra didn't want to loose this place." The Spymaster replied.

The Hood nodded, still surveying the birthing tubes. The humanoids inside the tubes were not humans such as the original Bloodstorm had been. These creatures were more demonic, in a form akin to the natural Chthonian form with a demonic head, great fangs, bodied hard and slim, long cruel claws on their hands and feet. The Hood circled the room stoping an a tube twice the size of the others, its content obscured by a liquid more opaque than on the other tubes. He frowned

"Is everyone dead?" He asked trying to make out the shape held within.

"Not everyone, My dear Hood," said a voice on the loud speaker. "I welcome you to the DOA's base. You have arrived at a most auspicious time. The trial of the Bloodstorm Mark 2." The smaller tubes began to drain of fluid revealing the horrors contained within. The Hood's men and women went on guard. The tubes drained but nothing happened. They waited. Still nothing happened. One of the Demonicus soldiers looked more closely at the closest creature. "I think their all dead." He said, taping the glass with his gun. Inevitably, the creatures eyes opened and it smashed its way out of the tube and , with a mouth that opened incredibly wide, reached out and bit the soldier's head off, blood containing up from the severed neck. As the other creatures smashed their way out of their tubes to attack the Hood's group. Pandemonium broke out as creatures screeched, men and women shouted and guns fired. At the same time two explosions rumbled through the base heralding the destruction of both the submarine and the helicopter. The Mark 2s were tearing through the Hood's men with horrible efficiency. They were not invulnerable. One was blasted apart by concentrated automatic fire, The Spymaster, drawing his katana spun and weaved around the room taking the heads of two of the creatures with his razor-sharp katana. The Night Shift fought there way back the way they had come leaving the remaining creatures to overwhelm Demonicus' soldiers. The Hood was taken down from behind, saving himself only by teleporting away. Seven of the creatures remained surrounding the Spymaster.

"Bloodpack leader to Nighthawk and Seahawk, I need assistance I said. " as I pulled off the Spymaster's Hood. The Mark 2s hissed as they circled me. Bloodpack where are you?"

"Sorry Ravenwood, orders." two explosions rocked the base and both the exit to the surface and the one to the submarine pens collapsed.

The creatures attacked. I cut one in two, but a second slashed my shoulder, tearing away the armour. I spun around taking of its arm, then swung the katana in an arc to take off its head. But this opened my to a mass attack as the remaining five jumped on me, bearing me to the ground. I felt their fangs biting me, claws tearing at my limbs, I lost an ear to a bite and a eye to a claw. Pain, anger hatred well up in me. I burned with hatred for the people who had betrayed me, the failures of my past and what could be my impending doom. I burned, and I wanted them to burn, everything to burn, the world every living thing to feel my pain.

"CONFLAGRATIO!" I screamed out the spell of blood fire. My blood caught fire and its spread, covered my body, then leapt to the Mark 2s. They screeched in pain and mercy. They could speak, think. They cried for help and I burned them, burned them with my hate, my contempt. They were copies of the greatest form in the world. Within moments they were ash but I did not stop. I released the fire so it swept the room. I did not care that some of Demonicus' soldiers were still alive I burned them the lab, everything. My face changed into that of a true Chthonian vampire, my claws punched through the yellow gloves I wore.

"I AM RAVENWOOD. VAMPIRE MAGE AND LORD OF THE FIRES. BURN!"

And then it was gone. The Beast within had exhausted itself and I was myself again. I fell to my knees and I wept bloody tears. I felt myself return to normal and I was myself again. I was relieved and yet a part of me was saddened that I had lost that feeling of overwhelming power.

And then I heard the rushing of liquid running down a drain. At first I ignored it, holding myself as I tried to gather my shattered humanity back. Then I heard the wiring of machinery and looked up. The largest birthing tube had been drained and it had sunk into the floor. Before me stood a creature out of nightmare, out of the primordial past.

"Oh Hell No!" I groaned as I stared at the Bloodstorm Mark 3, the clone of Varnae, the first Lord of the Vampires. Life sucked.

_To be continued._


End file.
